


The Letter.

by MaryAdeline



Category: Original Work
Genre: Holocaust, Homophobia, Other, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryAdeline/pseuds/MaryAdeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asher Barkan knows his time of death is near, but he will be more than a number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter.

To whomever it may concern,

 There isn't much time left for me. I know the Allies are nearly here, but it won't stop the Nazis from killing as many of us as they can before the Allies liberate us all. I know I'm going to be in the last group to be gassed before these demons move everyone deeper into Hitler's territory. Although I wish it was a more peaceful, less suffocating, death, there is no point in living any longer. Everyone I've ever cared for is dead. Gone. There is no reason for me to continue living. Perhaps a man whose family is still alive will survive in my place.....or they'll murder him too like the merciless animals they are. I remember the days before this needless torture. My parents were raising my sister, Ester, and I in such a pleasant home. My mother, Freida, always had a treat waiting for us when we arrived home after studying all day at school. The last day before they came to take us to the ghetto, she made us chocolate chip cookies. They were still warm and oozing creamy chocolate when we arrived home. Two of the neighbor boys, Isaac and Jakob, wandered over to our house when they smelled the sugary sweet scent of the cookies. I had thought the two German boys fancied Ester until I encountered them when I arrived here, but they liked each other much more than Easter, and that's the heartbreaking thing of it all. The people in this very camp, the people who are undergoing all this pain and torture, agree with the Nazis that homosexuals should be treated so horrifically even after these people know how awful this wretched place is. Now, I don't agree with their decision either, but no human deserves to be treated this way. It's insanity. The demons who run this place, who are fighting to succeed in creating their "perfect" race, are driving people to become so raw with hunger and giving them such a desperation to survive, that eating the dead has become an issue. Of course, any man caught eating one of the dead is shot upon sight. The only one to blame for this insanity is Satan himself. He thrives in our pain and suffering. He is in the body and soul of every single Nazi. Satan is the only one that should be blamed for the starvation, the public hangings, the gas chambers, the crematories, all filled with the walking dead. Adolf Hitler is Satan. No one here will be remembered either, not even the brave souls who have tried to smuggle the weakest food. Everyone will simply become another number after the Allies liberate every concentration camp. They will be a part of the millions pointlessly murdered or they will be part of the few remaining alive. Some will be a percentage of a specific race found nearly extinct, others will become the number of people who went through the gruesome science experiments from the evil physicians. Even now, we are all just a number to them. I am just a number. I am prisoner 55374. However, I will not be remembered as just another number. I will be remembered by the name my parents gave to me so very lovingly on the day I was born. I will be remembered as Asher Barkan. Do not let me become another number.


End file.
